Way Back When
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: Short Spuffy Ficlet. – Based postseason 7, Buffy and Spike are at a bar discussing their past. Spike wants Buffy to admit there was something between them BS when she was with Angel season 2. Was there something? Please R


Short Spuffy Ficlet. – Based post-season 7, Buffy and Spike are at a bar discussing their past. Spike wants Buffy to admit there was something between them (B/S) when she was with Angel (season 2). Was there something?

_Way Back When_

Buffy stared at Spike, stifling laughter.

"What? Don't lie love, you know you wanted me."

"You were far from my mind back then."

"I helped you out. I met your mum, which is probably more than the grand poofter can say. I was there when you told your mum what you were. I helped you save the world!"

"For your own enjoyment, you didn't like Angel and you were happier with him not around."

"Not gonna lie, that's true."

"So how would you think I would've wanted anything with you? You tried to kill me multiple times!"

"Back then love. Back when I was the big-bad. Besides, attempts on your life only made a guy that much more attractive." Spike grinned evilly at Buffy across the table.

"Angelus was the big-bad."

"Angelus was a ponce."

"He was your grand-sire."

"He was a ponce. And you liked me. Admit it."

"I was in love with Angel. Not you."

"Not even when I helped you out? Got you your watcher back in one piece, I did."

"Spike, this is pointless." Buffy took a sip of her rum and coke.

"No love, it's not." Spike followed with a pull from his beer bottle.

"Yes it is. I didn't like you back then."

"No, you were infatuated with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You couldn't have me so you settled for Angel. I was badder."

"Badder isn't even a word. And, okay, maybe there was something when we were standing on the front porch of my house telling my mother I played the triangle in a rock band. But it was fleeting."

"Fleeting feelings have gotten us this far."

"No, real feelings have gotten us this far. And your soul."

"Slayer, just admit it. You wanted to shag me when you saw me disable that cop and come to you for help. Your eyes were undressing me when we sat in your house forming a plan."

"Which turned out to be a bad plan. And, I had no intention of shagging anything when I thought you'd killed that cop!"

"And you don't deny you weren't imagining me naked with you naked on the floor of your mum's living room."

"Ew! Spike, was that necessary?"

"Just admit you wanted a little piece of me."

"Fine, I _want_ a little piece of you."

"Yeah, you do now that you have me. But love, an inkling, just give me an inkling. Some idea that you had feelings for me before I got muzzled."

"Fine. I wanted to have my way with you on the hood of a cop car. Is that what you wanted?"

"No, but we should try it sometime."

"Spike!"

"Buffy!"

"You're ridiculous, you know that. Absolutely frustrating!" Buffy pushed away from their secluded table at the bar.

"And you're not?" Spike raised an eyebrow at her as she began to walk in his direction.

"I'm female. It comes with the territory." Buffy sat on Spike's lap.

"Slayer." Spike growled.

"What? I told you I want a piece of you."

"That's not what we were talking about pet. I want you to admit you liked me. And you were jealous I was taking Dru and not you away from Sunnydale."

"Jealous of Dru?!" Buffy laughed.

"Yeah."

"Um, I don't think so." Buffy began fiddling with a strap on Spike's duster.

"Fine. Just don't admit anything."

"I have nothing to admit."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"And we're back to the petty fighting. Can't we dance?" Buffy stood up and pulled Spike off his barstool. She dragged him over to the dance floor. They stood there for a few songs, entwined in each others arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Really pet. Did you feel nothing for me when the whole Acathla thing happened?" Spike looked hurt.

"I had so much going on, I didn't know up from down Spike."

"You seemed fairly together as I saw it, didn't see much but when you went to kill him you knew what you were doing."

"You were gone when I sent Angel to hell."

"No I wasn't. I watched you do it. I loved to watch you fight, still do. It's a dance slayer. A beautiful dance." Buffy smiled up at Spike as he said this to her. "I was infatuated with you then, I'm in love with you now."

"Always one for the romance."

"I try. If I'd tried earlier maybe something would've come sooner."

"Would it really have made a difference?"

"Would you have left with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
